The Encounter of Sesshomerau
by Mkskitty
Summary: This tale is mainly from the perspective of Josie. An exchange student staying with The Higurashis. She meets Kagome and her family but wonders why Kagome disapears some days. Finally Josie follows Kagome 500 years through the well. She passes through and meets a majority of the Inuyasha characters. The adventures begin when Josie is kidnaped and encounters her rescure, Sesshomerau


**The Encounter of Sesshomaru**

**A/N: I spent most of my summer making this. My sister contributed to putting this together. We are both fans of Inuyasha having watched all the episodes and movies. This was the first anime I ever watched and I was drawn to Sesshomaru's character. In my opinion, I thaught he was lonely giving his dad died, his mother was kinda heartless, he had a worthless brother, he had only 1 anoying servant, and a little human girl on top of it all. So I gave him a partner. **

**Josie, who had a couple weird visions of a mysterious figure she never saw before. She could never get him out of her head. Until the day she went through the well and ended up meeting the guy of her dreams. Sesshomaru had a couple visions about Josie too. He saw her as another worthless human until her familer scent hit him.**

** Did fate want them together? Read and find out.**

**BTW: I do now own any characters from Inuyasha! If I did I would be doing more than writing fanfictions. **

**_WARNING: There are bits of violence, sexual acts, and some bad language throughout the story. _**

**Reviw if you enjoyed :D**

_Chapter 1_

My name is Josephine Smith. I am 16 years old and I finally got into the exchange student program. I am a typical American high school student who is interested in seeing other places. My parents chose for me to study in Japan. So excited. My parents decided on the family I would stay with for the time I was there. The list had the Higurashi Family highlighted in a pink marker. The day to leave for Japan finally arrived. We drove to the airport and found the plane I would be flying on. My mother shed a few tears. Both my parents gave me one last group hug and said goodbye. I got on the plane and went through takeoff. I fell asleep once we were in the air for a while. The next thing I know I hear the announcer proclaim that we are arriving in Japan. I got off the plane and grabbed my luggage. Then I was lost. I had no idea where I had to go or where to be. Then I saw a giant poster with my name on it and ran towards it. I saw a woman with really short brown hair holding the sign. "Hello! You must be Josephine. We are the Higurashis." She was there with a young boy, an old man, and a girl who looked no older than 16. I smiled. "Yes that's me. It's so nice to see you in person. And you can just call me Josie for short." The woman smiled back. "Well I'm Mrs. Higurashi. This is Kagome my daughter, Sota is my son, and this is my father." I bowed my head like some of my favorite anime characters did. "It's an honor to meet y'all. But I must apologize for any mistakes I make. I am not used to Japanese cultures." I lifted my head up. The old man laughed. "And here I was thinking Americans were crude and disrespectful." Kagome smacked the old man's shoulder. "Grandpa! No insulting the foreigner." I laughed too. "It's ok Kagome. A lot of American stereotypes are true and we know it." We all laughed. Then Mrs. Higurashi picked up one of my bags. "Let's all help carry her things. The sooner we leave the sooner we can have dinner. We made a hot pot in honor of your arrival."

I had to ask. "What's a hot pot?" The little boy looked up at me. "It's a pot filled with all kinds of yummy stuff. We don't make it often though. The ingredients are expensive." "Wow. Thanks guys, I feel truly welcomed." After that, we piled into their car with my stuff in the trunk. We pulled up to the house and Sota jumped out of the car first. "I'll carry your things upstairs Josie." The rest of us got out. "You don't have to do that Sota. We can all help." Mrs. Higurashi grabbed a bag from the car. She turned to me. "You'll be staying upstairs with Kagome." "Cool. We'll be roommates!" We all went inside. Sota dashed back and fourth with a different bag each time. They all carried my bags up the stairs. This house was tiny. I went up with my carry on bag in my hands. I looked into Kagome's room. It was pretty and pink. It looked like her room was rearranged. Her bed was put against the window. A nightstand was put between her bed and the twin bed which was put for me. I looked out her window. It was dark now. Kagome walked in. "So this is our room now. Hope you like it." I smiled. "Of course I like it. Pink is my favorite color." Everyone else was downstairs. "I'll have to unpack tomorrow. Now lets see this hot pot. I'm starving." We went to their kitchen and sat at the table. "So Josie, are you excited about school tomorrow." Sota leaned forward in my direction. "I'll be starting school next semester. Starting at a new school in a new county half way through the first semester is too much work even for me." Kagome handed me a pair of chop sticks. "I am not good at using these." The old man looked at me. "You never used them before?" I shook my head. "Not since I was little. My mom gave me a set of silverware to take with me though. May I go get them?" Mrs. Higurashi nodded. I went upstairs and came back with a fork and knife in my hands. "There. Got them. Lets eat!" We all enjoyed the meal and talked about how my plane ride was and how Kagome's school was going. After dinner everyone said goodnight and headed off to bed. Kagome and I headed up to her room. I sat on my bed and lay on my back.

"I made it to Japan." Kagome sat at her desk. "I'm sure you'll get familiar with everything soon. I have to study for school so you can go ahead and sleep." I nodded. I pulled out my phone and texted my family and told them my series of events from today. After that I unpacked my nighttime stuff. Finally I was ready for bed. I snuggled into the pillow and mattress. "Hay Kagome, just to warn you. I'm a heavy sleeper and I toss n turn in my sleep." Kagome nodded. "Ok. So am I. Goodnight" she smiled. "Goodnight." Then I was asleep. The next morning Kagome was gone. I went downstairs and smelled breakfast. It was just Mrs. Higurashi and her father when I got to the kitchen. "Good morning Josie. Come get some breakfast." I breathed in the delicious smells. "Thank you Mrs. Higurashi. Where are the other two." "They went to school already. But we need to get your uniform today." I smiled. "Cool, shopping trip!" I got my uniform a few hours later. Traffic in Japan is slow. Later Kagome and Sota got home. We had dinner and then went to bed. Wow life is boring here. Especially when Kagome is gone. She disappears for two to three days at a time. Similar routines happened over the next few weeks. Kagome and Sota were at school still. I was sitting on Kagome's bed staring out her window watching the sun go down. I hoped more interesting things would happen. I was deep in thought to the point where I fell asleep on my hand with my elbow on the windowsill. I started dreaming.

_Chapter 2_

I was in a big field and I saw that beautiful creature. He looked human but it was impossible for that to be a fact. He had long silver hair that flowed over his shoulders and trailed down his back. He wore a red and white kimono with little sets of flowers on it. The left sleeve flew out when the gentle wind blew. His armor was a beautiful black color. It covered his thick chest and spread down to shield his hips. It was held in place with a silky yellow and blue sash that tied around his waist. The armor was supported with red string to a metal base. It had two sharp spikes on the front of his armor and the same spikes went up and over his left shoulder. Over his right shoulder was a fluffy boa that was long enough to float behind his heels. He had two swords tucked against him with the sash. He turned around to face me. He was so HOT. A hard gaze come from his golden eyes. His hair was brushed over his pointed ears. He had two purple streaks on both cheeks and a blue crescent moon in his forehead. He only had one arm on the right side. His hand had sharp nails that looked like they could kill. But I didn't care. He didn't smile but he walked toward me. Then I felt something shaking me. I awoke to see Sota shaking my shoulder. "Wake up Josie. You fell asleep." I yawned. "Sorry. I'm awake now." I smiled at him. "You should try going to bed early tonight. You don't want to be sleep deprived." And with that, Sota left the room. That figure crossed my mind again. This wasn't the first time it's happened.

Ever since I was 13, I had visions of him. It happened every once in a while when I was in America. I thought about him so much I finally drew his every detail onto paper and put it on the wall in my bedroom. These odd dreams have started happening every night since I've been in Japan. I had no idea who he was. Then Kagome came to her room. She didn't say a word but packed her yellow bag quickly. I knew she was leaving again. I followed her as she hurried down the stairs. She went out the door with a "Bye guys! See you soon." I ran back up to to the window in her room. I opened it and watched her run to a small building. She opened the doors and once she was inside she shut them behind her. And she didn't cone back out. Today was October 10th 2010. I have been at the Higurashi household for 4 weeks. Dammit, I'm gonna see where she goes off to. I dressed into my capri jeans and my favorite blue t-shirt. I slipped on my black converse shoes then sneaked down the stairs, through the hall, and out the front door. I ran to the small shrine-looking building and threw open the doors. All I saw was a well. I stepped inside and closed the doors behind me. I didn't want anyone to see that I went in there so I hurried down the stairs and looked over into the well. No one answered my questions whenever I asked about where Kagome went or what this building was for. Kagome said she was at a friends house whenever I asked her but then she would change the subject.

I said aloud, "I am gonna get answers today!" And with that I jumped into the well without thinking about how deep it was. Instead of hitting the bottom I was surrounded by purple light. I was floating down towards an orange light. I found myself on the floor of the well. I looked up and saw the orange beams of the sunset and...Kagome's shoe! "Kagome!" I shouted up. She shook as I startled her then she looked back down to me. "Josie! How are you here?!" I stood up. "I followed you. I never got an answer when I asked where you went. You looked so suspicious! And now I got you!" I started to climb out of the well. "You had better start explaining." Kagome looked so shocked. "Alright, Alright. This well is the Bone Eaters well. In the Feudal Era of Japan, the people would discard the bodies of demons in the well. This created a time fuse between the future and now. We went back in time 500 years." I couldn't believe my ears. Then I heard a voice. "Hay Kagome, who's this other woman?" I turned around to see a boy dressed head to toe in red. He had long silver hair and two fuzzy ears on top of his head. "Inuyasha, this is Josie. She's visiting from America and staying with my family. Somehow she was able to pass through the well." Inuyasha looked at me and stood in front of me. He was tall-ish. And he reminded me of the figure in my dreams. I reached up and touched his fuzzy ears. He growled and jumped back a bit. "Stop that! I don't care who you are but you're not needed here. If you were able to pass through the well you can go right back!" He picked me up and moved to throw me in. I panicked a bit. "Aw hell no!" I clung to him. I kicked him and he punched me. I was on my back with Inuyasha pinning me down. We wrestled each other until Kagome screamed "SIT!" I was crushed into the ground under Inuyasha. "Ouch! Kagome, that hurt." Inuyasha's face was pressed into my bust.

_Chapter 3_

He sat up. "Damn you! But I had a softer landing though." He blushed when he saw who he crushed. I was bruised and didn't want to move. I was still conscious and I saw a man and woman come over. And there was a kid. The man ran over to me. "What beauty. What did you do Inuyasha?! How could you do this to an innocent girl!" He scoffed and turned his head. Kagome went to the ground where I lay. "I'm so sorry Josie. This is all my fault." She started explaining. "This is Josie. She's from my time. She's staying with me and my family while she's visiting from America. Somehow she followed me through the well. And then Inuyasha came along and tried to throw her back through the well. But she put up a fight and started punching and kicking Inuyasha. They started wrestling on the ground while arguing with each other. I had to stop it so I gave my command and Josie was crushed under Inuyasha." I finally spoke. I was in a crap load of pain though. "Kagome...who are these people?" The man slipped his arm around my shoulders. "You've met Inuyasha already. This is Sango and in her arms is Shippo. On her shoulder is the two tallied cat Kilala. My name is Miroku. Can you sit up?" I tried to but my ribs hurt. I cried out in pain. Kagome was still apologizing. Miroku picked me up. "We should take her to Kaede. She can help." Sango stopped him in his tracks. "Inuyasha can carry her." Inuyasha and I spoke in unison, "What?!" Sango put her and on her hip. "You know how Miroku is. It's safer for both of them." I spoke in a strained voice. "He tried to throw me down a well!" Sango looked at me. "Trust me. You don't want to be carried by him." Miroku looked into my eyes. "My dear I can guarantee your safety in my arms. You are quite beautiful. When you are well, would you consider bearing my child?" My eyes widened.

Sango moved to slap him but I punched him in the jaw. His hand shot up to hold his jaw. Then he dropped me. I cried out in pain. Not only from being dropped on my butt but from my right hand. Miroku's jaw was hard and I might have broken my fingers. "You bastard!" I swiftly moved my leg and kicked his shins causing him to fall. Kagome pushed Inuyasha forward. "Go carry her." He laughed. "I got it. Any girl who does that to this pervert is officially on my good side." He picked me up with ease. Inuyasha was warm. I leaned my head against his chest and passed out. Miroku stood back up and looked at Sango. He flinched in fear of her hitting him too. "Relax. I think Josie made her point." Sango helped him walk as they headed off to the village. Little did they know that Sesshomaru was watching. He started thinking to himself. "That girl. This scent. It seems all too familiar. I have seen this woman before. I've had both dreams and visions of her. No matter how hard I try I can't get her out of my head. There's no way that could have been her. She's just a typical, useless, human. But she dislikes Inuyasha enough to satisfy me. I have officially wasted my time." Sesshomaru turned and walked away with Rin by his side and Jaken chasing after them. Back in the village, Josie was still unconscious. She had one broken rib and her hand was swollen. Kagome explained everything to Kaede and the others. Inuyasha spoke up. "So what is this 'America' place she comes from?" Kagome adjusted the pillow under my head. "It's not been made a country in this time period, but in the future, America is a very powerful nation. Actually Japan and America were enemies once." Miroku leaned in. "So she's from an enemy country." Kagome frantically waved her hands. "No no no. I'm saying that we were enemies at another point in history! In my time period, Japan and America trade with each other." Inuyasha sat up straight. "And when our countries were enemies, what did they do to us? I bet we destroyed them afterwards though."

Kagome shook her head. "No Inuyasha. This was during World War Two. We lost to the Americans because-" Josie opened her eyes. She heard part of the conversation and finished Kagome's sentence. "We dropped the bomb on y'all!" Sango looked over at Josie. "Oh good. You're finally awake. But what's a bomb?" Josie stayed on her back. "It's a long cylinder shaped thing filled with explosives. And when it is dropped from an extreme hight, it can obliterate anything." "Why did America bomb us then." Miroku asked. "You guys bombed us first. Japan bombed Pearl Harbor which is in one of our 50 states. Then we came back and hit Japan twice as hard." Inuyasha was getting inpatient. "Enough talk about bombs! We need to get going or else Naraku is going to get our shards!" Josie sat up. Sango helped support her back. "Careful. You broke one of your ribs." Josie looked at Inuyasha. "Nice going dog." Inuyasha stormed out. "Who is this Naraku person and you're looking for shards of what?" I was confused. Shippo finally talked. "Ok. Naraku is our sworn enemy and he is after the Sacred Jewel. The jewel is very powerful and it has to be protected. But it's old protector, Kikyo, died and the jewel was reincarnated in Kagome. Shortly after Kagome came to this time period she shattered the jewel into thousands of shards in an attempt to kill a demon who stole it. Now we are in a race with Naraku to collect all the shards." Josie nodded. "Now I get it. Mind if I come along for now? If I go back then I'll be stuck with her family. I can go back when Kagome goes back. It's boring in the future without her." Sango turned to Mirkoku. "I guess it can work if she's only going to be here for a short time." Kagome nodded. "Ya, you can help me with medical treatment. Josie wants to study and become a nurse."

_Chapter 4_

I clapped my hands together. "That right. So I can stay?" Kagome nodded again. "Yea!" "But it will be dangerous." Miroku stated with a serious tone. "Are you prepared for that?" I turned to him. "Are you kidding! This will be the most fun I've had in years." We all started packing up to head out. Miroku said that Kagome can sense the jewel fragments coming so we can usually find them fast. Inuyasha heard they I was coming along and was not happy about it. "You'll only slow us down!" I didn't talk to him much after that. We left once Kagome was packed. I got to ride on Kilala with Sango and Shippo. Inuyasha carried Kagome on his back and Miroku ran close behind them. "I sense a fragment!" Kagome shouted. Kilala swooped down and landed next to Inuyasha. "Where is it Kagome?" Inuyasha set Kagome on the ground. "It's just ahead." I had Shippo in my hands. Sango said she would fly on ahead. "Josie stay here with them. Take my sword and protect yourself." I nodded. We ran in Kagome's direction. Inuyasha smelled smoke and burning flesh. We came upon a burning village. A pack of bandits. "This looks familier. I smell moths everywhere. Didn't I kill those bandits and that moth demon from before?" Miroku nodded. "I think this is s different moth demon. they're known to be around humans like this because they need their blood for survival." They noticed us and started attacking. I dodged to safety with Shippo and it was like I vanished. I unsheathed Sangos sword. "What are we going to do Josie?" Shipo asked me in a quiet voice. Miroku and Sango were fighting and protecting Kagome. Inuyasha was fighting a huge bandit all on his own. I think he had the fragments. It was from my understanding that the fragments made anyone who used them more powerful.

I couldn't find the leader anywhere. So I knew he wasn't participating in the fight. But I did see a small set of bandits guarding the women of he village. Sango took care of them in one sing with her boomerang and freed the women. "I'm going to help them Shippo. I-" One of the bandits saw me and screamed. "Alright I found another woman for the boss!" He charged at me. I dropped Shippo. "Stay here." Just as the bandit got close I took Sango's sword and jamed it through his throat. I was splashed with blood. "Congratulations. Your the first person I've ever killed." His expression was horror. I felt nothing but guilt. Two more bandits came after me. They captured me and whisked me away from the fight. Into the nearby woods. I was confronted by a man who looked elegant in his armor which I bet was stolen. He had long black hair that flowed over his shoulders. "We ran into some trouble boss. This was the only woman we could give you." He grabbed my chin and forced my face to look at his. "Quite the beauty. She will do for now." He opened his mouth and flicked his tongue out to suck my blood. I kept what Miroku said in my head. I dodged his attack and moved my head out of the way. He laughed. "Well aren't you lively." I narrowed my eyes. "I'm more than lively." I kicked one bandit between the legs and grabbed Sango's sword back. I unsheathed it and ran the blade trough the other bandits heart. The did the same to the bandit holding his privates in pain. The leader looked at me and clapped his slowly. "Im impressed. Now you can die knowing you accomplished something." Then he grabbed my neck and held me up in the air. He dug his fingernails into my flesh and made me bleed. I swung the sword at him but he caught my wrist and I dropped my only weapon.

_Chapter 5_

(Not far off)

Sesshomaru walked through the forest with Jaken and Rinn fallowing close behind. "Why do I keep thinking about that mortal woman Inuyasha is traveling with." Sesshomaru thought. I think she's called Josie. He glanced to his right and thought he saw her standing in a ray of sunlight. Her hair was shining as if it were silk. "Lord Sesshomaru, is something the matter?" Jaken said. "No." Sesshomaru said as he turned away from the image. "There is something about her." Sesshomaru thought. "That's it! Now I remember! It was when Inuyasha injured me with the wind scar, I was resting under a big tree when I saw a woman in a pale kimono, she was the loveliest mortal I had ever seen, the same woman that was with Inuyasha. That was the first vision I had of her." Sesshomaru thought to himself. Then Rinn came into my life. Sesshomaru continued to walk through the forest when he smelled blood. He paused to locate the it than ran in its direction. "Lord Sesshomaru wait!" Jaken cried. "Its that woman's blood." Sesshomaru said to himself. He ran into a section of the forest where the girl was bound to a tree and a moth demon stood there with her blood on his hands. The demon didn't have time to scream before Sesshomaru cut him down with his claws. With a flick of his wrist the web on her hands and feet were gone. The girl collapsed onto the ground. Her wrists and ankles were burned from the poison webs. Sesshomaru picked the girl up bridal style just as Rinn and Jaken caught up with him. "Isn't that the mortal from before?" Jaken said. Sesshomaru just walked on. "Lord Sesshomaru wait for me!" Rinn cried as she knocked Jaken over. He walked on until he found a big tree then leaned her against the trunk. Sesshomaru studied the human in front of him."So this is her." Jacken walked closer. "Indeed my lord. But she looks like a goner." Sesshomaru stood up and walked off. "Where are you going my lord?!" Jacken cried as he began to follow him. "Stay here with Rinn Jacken." Jacken began to cry. "Why can't he lord take me with him. I'm his loyal servant after all!"

After a while, I finally woke up underneath a large tree. "Where the hell am I?" I groaned. "Your under the tree. Lord Sesshomaru placed you under it to rest." A young girl said. "Who are you?" I said. "My name is Rinn and that's master Jaken." Rinn said pointing at a small green man. "So what happened?" I asked Rinn. "Lord Sesshomaru saved you from the moth demon and you should be very thankful when he comes back! Honestly how can Inuyasha be so irresponsible! He should take care of humans better." Jaken cried. "She didn't ask you master Jaken!" Rinn said crossing her arms. "Be quite you brat!" Jaken cried. "Hey you leave her alone!" Josie said moving to hit Jacken. But didn't get the chance. A huge rock came and hit the small demon. "How dare you mention Inuyasha!" We turned in the direction of the thrown rock. "Lord Sesshomaru your back!" Rinn cried happily. "So you are awake." A voice said. "It's you." I gasped. He had one arm like the guy from my dreams. "Eat these." Sesshomaru said placing some herbs in my hands. I was in pretty bad shape so I ate the herbs. My wrists and ankles looked terrible and I still had a broken rib. I wasn't sure to trust him though. But if he wanted me dead he wouldn't have saved me. Sesshomaru glanced at me and I swear her smiled at me. Those herbs made me sleepy and then everything went dark.

Back at the village, the group was trying to find Josie. Inuyasha finished off the large bandit and got his two shards. After that Shippo came running from the bushes. "Inuyasha! Josie was kidnapped by bandits!" Kagome, Sango, and Miroku cane running to Shippo's cry. Kagome opened her arms as Shippo jumped into them. "Tell us what happened." Kagome tried to calm him in her embrace. Shippo looked up at her. "Well Sango gave Josie her sword for protection and I stayed with her and we hid. Eventually a bandit came up and Josie killed him. She was amazing until two more bandits whisked her off. I have no idea where." Sango spoke. "Let's go find her. Inuyasha, can you follow her scent?" Inuyasha nodded. "I can try." He sniffed the air and followed her scent to the woods. They found the two dead bandits and Sango's sword. "Josie was here. I can smell her." Kagome looked at the bandits bodies. "And she killed both! I had no idea she could do that." Inuyasha stood up. "I can smell her anymore. It's masked by the bandits stench and the moth demon leader." Kagome started to cry. "Oh no! If she's dead I won't know what I'll do!" Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder. "I don't think she's dead. She can put up quite the fight. And I smell Sesshomaru's scent. Maybe he had a hand in this." Kagome was hysterical. "Follow his scent!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Fine. Damn woman." He followed the scent and found the body of the moth demon. "This was defiantly Sesshomaru's work. I think he took Josie with him." Kagome stepped to the front of the group. "Let's go then." Miroku stepped next to her. "We have to rest and have energy for tomorrow of we are to go up against Sesshomerau." Sango nodded. "Miroku is right. There are poison cobwebs on the trees. I think Josie was bound by them. Her wrists and ankles will have been burned. If Sesshomaru was here and saw her injured he probably took her to a village." Inuyasha shouted. "And sense when are you the expert. My brother hates humans." Sango turned to him. "He's kept a little human girl with him for a while and not killed her. I think his heart has softened a bit, thus Josie should be alive somewhere." Kagome calmed down. "Ok. But we are searching for her first thing tomorrow morning." Miroku sat down where he was. "Now that that's out of the way. Lets set up camp."

_Chapter 6_

Back at Sesshomaru's camp

I woke up later to see the night sky. My wrists and ankles were bandaged. And the claw marks on my neck were patched up. I looked around to see Jaken and Rinn sleeping around a campfire. I stood and walked around a bit. That's when I saw Sesshomaru, he was just looking at the sky. His swords were propped against a tree. I slowly walked toward him. About half way he turned his head and looked at me. "I guess you have good hearing." I said walking up to stand next to him. "Thank you for the care you gave me." I said. Sesshomaru just looked at me. "I'm sorry if I've bothered you, I just wanted to stretch my legs so they wouldn't get stiff, I'll go back now." I said as I turned. That's when I felt a tug on my arm. I looked back and I saw Sesshomaru had grabbed hold of my hand. "O' crap is he going to punish me!" I thought. But I didn't feel any pain, just his strong hand. I stood in front of him as he held my hand. I gazed into his beautiful eyes, not knowing his face was getting closer. Then before I knew what was going on I felt his lips press against mine. I was shocked at first but didn't pull away. Soon he stopped and let go of my hand and just stood there, I think he was expecting me to punch him like I did with Miroku. I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his muscular chest. Sesshomaru was shocked for a second the wrapped his arm around me. While they stood in the night air, Sesshomaru argued with the inner demon inside his head.

**Sesshomaru**: Damn! Why did I do that!

**Inner Demon**: She was begging for it. And you both enjoyed it.

**Sesshomaru**: You stay out of this! Now I've sent the wrong messages!

**Inner Demon**:But you love her. I've seen all the images of her in your head. I think she could be useful.

**Sesshomaru**: I've already got one human, I don't need another.

**Inner Demon**: That's just it. The humans can entertain each other. You have this little brat follow you everywhere. Why not make the woman in your arms her nanny. Or if you want, you can make her a mother.

**Sesshomaru**: What! Make that human my mate! How could you even consider that!

**Inner Demon**: Why not? She's a beauty. She's strong and skilled. And once your mated, she will have some of your powers to protect any future children. She can become immortal too.

**Sesshomaru**: Shut up! I will only heal her injuries and then send her back with that half demon brother of mine.

**Inner Demon: **I still think otherwise. Consider the present situation. Fate has a hand in this. I will take some of the matters for myself though. I will make sure she becomes yours.

**Sesshomaru**: Why do I even bother talking to you.

Josie loosened her embrace and looked up at him. He was taller than Inuyasha. I bet they're brothers. But they must hate each other if he doesn't even want the name Inuyasha spoken aloud. "So your name is Sesshomaru?" He stared down at me. "Yes. And yours would be Josie." I nodded. "How did you know my name?" He put his arm around my waist and held me in a tight embrace. "I don't know wherever you came from but once your scent came to me I felt drawn to it. I followed it and once I saw you at the well. I felt I knew you, that I had met you before. I watched from a distance and heard your name." I broke his gaze. "You stalker. But I thought you looked familiar when you came to give me those plants. This will sound silly but I've had constant thoughts about you. It would be in dreams and I had no idea who you were." I looked back up at him. "Until you saved me today. I never imagined that you were a real person." His hand came up and held my face to look at his. Then I felt something furry brush against me. His boa was twisting around us! "Woah! That thing can move!" I panicked and watched it wind around. "It's alright. It's part of me." I was pressed closer to him. "What are you?" He ran his warm hand through my hair. "I am an Inu-Youki. A Dog Demon if you will. Are you frightened?" I gathered my courage and stared into his eyes. "No...if you wanted me dead you would have left me to the moth demon." He had a small smile tug at his lips. His head leaned down and he nuzzled against my neck. He whispered into my ear. "I've never met anyone like you. Human or demon."

_Chapter 7_

He started to kiss my collar bone. I gasped at this new sensation. The boa loosened its grip and we now lay on the forest floor facing each other. His arm was around my waist and his hand layed between my shoulder blades. Was this fate? Or was it a one-night stand? The boa tightened around us again. It was so soft. He moved in with his nose close to mine. Then kissed me again. He moved down and kissed my jaw, my neck, and made it to my collar bone again. "Will you stay by me?" He whispered to me. Without even thinking I breathed my answer. "Sesshomaru...yes." Then he got aggressive. He used his clawed finger to cut my t-shirt sleeve. One of my smooth shoulders was exposed.

Sesshomaru's inner demon had surfaced. "I will mark you as mine Josie." Her pale skin shown in the moonlight.

I felt frightened. He ran his tounge across my collar bone to my shoulder. Leaving a small trail of kisses. "Don't be scared." He opened his mouth and sank his teeth into my shoulder. "Ahhh! Sesshomaru! It hurts." I dug my fingers into his chest and I threw my head back. He removed his teeth and licked the blood away. I looked to see what damage was done. A blue crescent moon formed from his bite. It was identical to the one on his forehead. "What's this?" He stroked his thumb over it. "This is my mark. You are forever bound to me." My eyes widened. "What! That's...I have my family and friends waiting! And I have lots to do back at Kagome's home in the future." He spoke gently. "This mark is special. It protects you from other demons and you have gained my immortality." I stared at him. "You mean I won't age." He kissed my cheek. "Not another day more. We can spend 500 years before you have to do anything." I narrowed my eyes. "So you know about that strange well too?" "Ever sense Inuyasha passed through it, I've known about it." I sighed. "500 years is a long time." He cuddled me close to his chest. "To those who are immortal, 500 years feels like 50 to typical mortals. But being immortal does not mean you are invincible." He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at his face. "If you leave me, I will kill you." I was shocked by his threat. My head started to feel light headed and I collapsed into his chest. "You must rest now." was all I heard before my eyes closed.

Sesshomaru carried Josie back down to camp. He sat down under a tree away from Jaken but could still see Rinn. Sesshomaru gazed at his new mate fast asleep in his arm. He rested his head on hers and for once closed his eyes. Later dawn came and Sesshomaru was already awake. Most likely Josie would have a strong sense of smell, better hearing, and could move fast. "I wonder what makes her different from other humans. Is it cause of her quick thinking or is it something else." Sesshomaru thought.

Back at Inuyasha's group

"Can you locate her yet!" Kagome cried. "Get off me will ya!" Inuyasha said getting mad. "SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. "What was that for!" Inuyasha said with a mouth full of dirt. "This is all your fault!" Kagome yelled. "How is this my fault!" Inuyasha yelled back. "You could have used the wind-scar and killed all the bandits!" Kagome cried. "Well you weren't shooting any arrows so don't blame me!" Inuyasha yelled. "That's enough both of you! Yelling never solved anything." Sango said. Sango put the handle of her sword to Inuyasha. "Smell this. It should still have her scent." Inuyasha put his nose to it. "Got it. But I'm getting strong scents of Sesshomaru." They followed Inuyasha and got close to Sesshomarus camp area.

Sesshomaru was still leaned against the tree with his mate-to-be. Josie shifted in her sleep. His boa moved over and coiled around her. She cuddled into the soft fur. Then opened her eyes slowly.

I finally woke after last nights events. Was I dreaming? The boa was still around me and I looked at my shoulder. The crescent moon was as blue as ever. This was no dream. "I looked up at him. His head was leaned against the tree and his eyes were already open. He looked down at me. "Did you sleep well?" I nodded. "Yes. I did." I stroked the furry boa around me. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Jacken screamed and ruined the moment. The boa tightened and Sesshomaru held me protectively. "What is it Jacken." The small green demon was shocked at the scene. Luckily he didn't see the mark yet. The mark was on my left shoulder and my left side was pressed to his chest. "Inuyasha and his group approach!" Sesshomaru let me go, grabbed his swords, and the boa let me loose. I covered the mark and my torn sleeve with my hand and got off the ground. Sesshomaru walked toward the footsteps Inuyasha's group. "Sesshomaru! Where is Josie?" Inuyasha had a huge sword out in front of him. "I don't have to answer to you." Sesshomaru pulled out one of his swords, ready to fight. Their confrontation began. Sesshomaru showed great power. And Im apparently bound to this guy. Forever. Maybe it won't be so bad being with someone so powerful. Kagome dodged around the fight and found me, Rinn, and Jacken. "Josie!" She hugged me.

_Chapter 8_

"I was so worried! Are you ok?" I nodded. "A couple bandits got me. I killed them and they really didn't fight that much. That moth demon was the leader. He nearly killed me but Sesshomaru saved me. And he bandaged me." Rinn and Jacken hid. Kagome looked to my hand. "What happened to your shoulder?" I had to lie to her. How was I to explain I am mate to a demon. "My sleeve got torn. That's all." Kagome smiled. "I can fix it no problem. But we have to leave before Sesshomaru gets mad." Kagome grabbed my free hand. "I cant go Kagome." She looked at me. "Why not?" Then Inuyasha called to Kagome. "Kagome! Sesshomaru did something to Josie. Her scent is all over him." Kagome had a shocked look on her face. "What did Sesshomaru do?" I didn't have the chance to answer. "Let me see your shoulder." I backed up. "No...he didn't hurt me!" She forced my hand off my shoulder and saw his mark. I pushed Kagome off me and she flew back a couple feet. Did I get stronger? I looked at my hands in astonishment. "Inuyasha! There's a crescent moon on her. It's like Sesshomaru's." Then Sesshomaru suddenly appeared next to me and shielded me from Kagome. Inuyasha ran up and went next to Kagome. "What! You marked her?" Kagome's eyes widened. "How could you let him do this Josie? You have a life in the future!" I peeked from behind Sesshomaru. "Let me explain!" Inuyasha pointed his sword at us. "Start explaining." I stood by Sesshomaru. "He saved my life! I'm kinda indebted to him. I can't leave him because he'll kill me if I do. And...I have feelings for him." "How can you have feelings for my heartless brother? You've never met him before." I was mad. Whats wrong with Sesshomaru?

"I spent 6 hours drawing him! Ever sense I was 13 I've had visions and dreams about him. Your right that I never met him and I didn't even know his name until he saved me. But he was so familiar and I felt so drawn to him. And he felt the same about me. And he gave me his mark. He gave me some of his immortality. In return I gave him my life. I can live here for the next 500 years and we can meet up again in the future." Sesshomaru was watching me give my speech. "What drawing is this?" I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and pulled up the snapshot I took of the drawing. I showed off the image on the screen. "I spent a lot of time making this. I made this when I was 14 years old. That's two years before I met Sesshomaru. I never imagined that he would be real." Inuyasha was getting bored with this. "I have had enough of this! Your going back to Kagome's time right now!" Inuyasha said grabbing Josie's arm. In a flash I jumped up and was in the tree. "Wow! All this because of a bite!" "Inuyasha I'll talk to Josie then you grab her from behind." Miroku whispered. Their plan didn't work, Sesshomaru began to fight Inuyasha. "You will not touch her." Sesshomaru said. "Do you hear yourself!" Inuyasha said blocking his sword. Jaken grabbed Rinn and jumped onto Ah-Un's back and took to the air. Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha onto his back. Inuyasha raised his sword for wind-scar. Josie took out her iPod and reflected the light from the sun into Inuyasha's eyes. "Josie stop it!" Kagome cried. "Make me!" Josie said. Josie was suddenly in front of Inuyasha. "That's for trying to throw me down a well." Josie said as she punched Inuyasha in the gut, hard. He fell backwards. "Let's go." Sesshomaru said. Soon Josie was on the back of the two headed dragon. Jaken used the staff of two heads fire to stop them from following. "Is every one ok?" Kagome said after the smoke from the Staff of two Head's fire was gone. "Yes, but Sesshomaru and Josie are gone." Miroku said. "We have to find them." Kagome cried. "What for, she doesn't want to come with us anyway." Inuyasha said.

"SI. . ."Kagome stared to say. "Kagome what's wrong?" Sango said. "I can feel a jewel shard." Kagome said pointing west. Soon the group came to a village. "Where is everyone?" Sango said. "It's like a ghost town." Kagome said looking around. Then two girls walked out onto the road. "Hello there ladies, would either of you bear my children." Miroku said. "Not now Monk, ask us that after the Uni-Battle." one of the girls said. "Uni-Battle, what's that?" Kagome said. "The arena is just up ahead, go see for yourself." the other girl said. And with that the girls walked over to a big wooden wall. "I can see a shard from over there." Kagome said pointing at the arena. The group walked into the arena and sat down in the top row. The arena looked like a sports statem but the area where the rows started was covered with thick iron bars. Then a man fired a flaming arrow over the arena and everyone inside cheered. "I guess that means its about to began." Miroku said. Then below the bars two big wooden doors opened and a girl about 15 wearing what looked like a black robe walked out from one side and a boy about 14 wearing green robe walked out the other. "I think I've heard of this place." Sango said. "What do you mean." Inuyasha said.

_Chapter 9_

"If I'm right than those are uni-demons down there." Sango said. "What's a uni-demon?" Kagome said. "It's a child of a half-demon and a demon, they can hide their demonic parts and transform into full demon form if they are hurt." Miroku said. Then an arrow was shot at the boy and the girl, both were hit. The boy transformed into a green snake demon. The girl transformed into a black horse demon with electricity sapping of its coat. "The girl, she's got a shard in her forehead." Kagome said. "So we just take her shard after the battle." Inuyasha said. "If see lives." Sango said. "What do you mean?!" Kagome said looking worried. "In this sport both of those uni-demons are owned by rich people, the battle is over when one uni-demon is dead, then it's owner is given a great deal of money." Sango said. Kagome looked back at the battling uni-demons. The snake launched its self at the black horse. The horse leaped out of the way. The snake demon shook its self and tried the attack again. The horse demon opened its mouth and a lightning bolt formed and struck the snake right in the chest. The horse ran and hit the snake with its head, as soon as it did the snake demon was shocked to death. The snake demon transformed back into a boy, only this time the boy was dead. The black horse demon transformed back into the girl. A rich looking man walked out and whipped the girl, causing her to fall to her knees. The rich man then bound her hands and lead her away. "What a cruel thing to do to them." Kagome said. The crowd cheered. The group had to wait for the right moment to take the shard. Inuyasha wanted to charge in and take it but that was just a bad idea all together. They walked out of the arena and tried to make a plan.

Up in the air. Sesshomaru just few behind us. "Josie. Do not interfere with a fight between my brother and I ever again. Or else." I really wanted to talk back to him with some clever remark. But this guy doesn't mess around. So I simply apologized. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru." Rinn was sitting in front of me on the dragon. She was so cute. Then she asked. "Where are we going Lord Sesshomaru?" "We are going to my castle in the western lands." Rinn smiled. "Yea we haven't been there in forever!" I was curious. "What castle is this?" Jacken was sitting in from of Rinn steering the dragon. "You'll see when we get there you wench!" So he wants to fuck around. I reached around Rinn with my left hand and I grabbed the back of Jackens cloths. I held him over the side of the dragon as threat to drop him. "No one calls me a wench!" Jacken had his staff in his hands still. "The perhaps the term bitch fits you better." I was mad now. He lifted his staff to hit my head but I quickly showed him Sesshomarus mark on my shoulder. He gasped. "My apologies! I had no idea!" He started panicking. "Lord Sesshomaruu help me!" I laughed. "Whose the bitch now!" I dropped him over the forest. Unfortunately he caught the dragons foot. "Damn! He didn't fall! Inconceivable." Jacken started blabbing how he could have died and I really didn't care. I ignored him for the rest of the trip. Rinn was now strafing the dragon and she was laughing at what transpired. Sesshomaru just looked over once but I'm pretty sure he smiled at the event. After hours of flying and Jacken crying for some help, Sesshomaru spotted a cave entrance big enough for Ah-Un to enter on the mountain they were passing. Inside was basically a small house made out of bricks. It had one room with a pit in the center and lots of wood was stacked in the corner of the room. There was a big bed and the sheets were still clean. I couldn't figure put why the pillows were square. There was a smaller bed that was made for a child of some sort. It was perfect for Rinn.

The other corner was a well that tapped into a underground river. "This looks like a great place to make camp." I said looking around. "I wonder how the house got here?" Rinn said sitting on Ah-Un's back. "Probably a landslide." I said helping the little girl of the two headed dragon. Soon a fire was made in the pit and a small boar Sesshomaru killed was roasting over it. Everyone except Sesshomerau ate. He must not eat human food. But I think he enjoyed the fire. I took off my shoes and socks and put them aside to warm my feet. The sun slowly started to go down. "Lord Sesshomaru, can I go have a look around outside." He nodded. "Jacken, go with her." He was about to protest but was intimidated by him. "Yes Lord." and Jacken followed Rinn out of the cave. The dragon went out after them. Ah-Un must like Rinn enough to follow her. But them I realized, I was alone with Sesshomaru! I had to stay cool and collected in front of him. That didn't work. Sesshomaru removed his swords and shed his armor off. He took off his shoes and then sat on the large bed. I was impressed that he could do so with one arm. I was blushing as I sat there. His eyes fell on me. "Josie." I looked over to him. That made me blush more. "Yes." His clawed hand beckoned me to come to him. I stood up. "We're not sleeping in the same bed are we?" I slowly stepped forward. I wanted to run but it's like my feet forgot how. Once I stood in front of him he wrapped his arm around my waist. "That's what mates prefer to do. Even if you are not an official one." I stared down at him while I had my hands on his shoulders. "What do you mean (not official)?" He swiftly moved so that I was pinned to the bed under him.

_Chapter 10_

"There's a process to mating. There's the marking and the making of love." I started to shift backwards to get out from under him but he continued to advance. "Wha...but I'm still...virgin." He kept his weight above me. "As your mate, I will take your purity and seal it in my heart. I will be gentle." I blushed. "But what about Rinn and Jacken? If they see us-" He put a finger to my lips. "They can't come in here. I put up a barrier. I don't put them up often but Jacken knows better than to try and break it because he is familiar with my barriers. And he can distract Rinn easy enough." His finger was replaced by his mouth as he kissed me.

**Heads up! The next paragraph is why I rated this M!**

Then his tounge broke into my mouth. My teeth couldn't even keep him out. Our tongues fought in the mix of sylvia. The kiss finally ended. I gasped for air. Then Sesshomaru removed my cloths. My pants came off without him destroying them. My shirt on the other hand was already torn so he took a clawed finger and ripped the shirt right down the center. This exposed my chest and the pink lacy bra I had on. "This is in my way." And he ripped my bra off. He took my shredded bra and shirt and threw them aside. I shrieked in surprise and my large bust was exposed. I covered it quickly. Sesshomaru licked his lips and he started kissing my neck. I think he made a hickey but I'm not sure. Then he moved down to my collar bone and started kissing it over and over. He trailed the kisses and he got to my chest. I still had my nipples shielded from him. His mouth came and licked my cleavage. His hand came and forced its way past my arms. I was fully exposed except my panties. Sesshomaru's tongue came out and circled my nipple. I gasped at this. His free hand was fondeling my other breast. His mouth was clamped to one and his hand played with the other. For the first time ever, my nipples got hard. That excited him because I felt his erection against me. I sensed his fangs on my breast. I panicked. "Ahhh Sesshomaru! Don't bite! You did it once and that was enough." He smiled devilishly. "Hush Josie. I wouldn't harm you." Then he ripped my panties off. I covered that spot instantly. "Congradilations. You destroyed most of my cloths!" He sat up and took off all the cloths he had left on. Sesshomaru shown before me in full flesh. He was an intimidating demon lord with power that went out of this world. But his penis was made me shake in my skin. My heart pounded. He leaned over me. I could feel the heat from his chest. His silver hair draped over and brushed against my body.

He kissed the mark he made on my shoulder. I felt a surge of power rush through me. My hands that covered my virginity loosened their guard. Sesshomaru saw his chance and and clasped his hand to my lower dimension. "No!" His face was close to mine. He spoke as he fingered me. "As I recall you said you were indebted to me. I saved your life and gave you my mark so I own you." I had to try and be strong around him. "I will stay by you and I agreed to be bound by your chains forever." I glared into his eyes while he pleasures me. "But you do Not OWN Me!" He growled. His eyes flashed red for a moment. Then he kissed me. I squirmed under him as pleasure pulsed through me. He growled in my ear after his kiss."It's good to show some dominance but I wouldn't do it often if I were you." I closed my eyes tightly. His fingers slipped out and were covered in my juice. He eased up and his erection was against my entrance. My eyes flew open when I felt his hard tool against my spot. "You weren't kidding about being virgin. It's so pink and pretty." I couldn't believe my ears. Sesshomaru talked dirty! "Don't embarrass me! I...your going to break me with that! I don't think you'll fit." He moved his head against my folds. "We'll see about that. You are wet and ready." He licked my fluid off his fingers and smiled. I closed my eyes. "Sesshomaru-" He pushed his head inside. I screamed. Then he pushed more of himself in. If I had to guess I'd say he was about 8 inches or 9. As I thought, not all of him fit. But he forced the whole length inside. I had tears flowing now and my hands were clutching the sheets. He bent over and licked my tears away. I was breathing hard. "Shhhhh, it's alright. Just relax and adjust." My virgin blood splashed my entrance. "I...I'm trying to." Once my breaths were normal he began to move. I still cried tears as he thrusted faster and faster. I finally started to enjoy the feeling. I felt the climax. His eyes turned red.

I felt scared but he was already so deep inside me. He growled. "My bitch! So good!" He moved over to my right shoulder with open jaws. "I said NO bites Sesshomaru!" I shouted and on instinct I grabbed his throat. "Bitch is being bad. Your going to be punished." I pushed hard on his shoulders so now he's on his back and I'm on top. "The hell I am! This bitch is going to do what she wants with her man!" I bounced on top of him. His hand came to my hip and helped me go faster. "I'm...going to cum. I feel so hot." Sesshomaru growled. He shot his seed inside me! His howl and my scream made harmony as our climax ended. I was exhausted. I put my hands on Sesshomeraus chest and closed my eyes. I breathed easy for a moment. His eyes went from red to their normal gold color. He leaned forward and laid me back down under him. I gasped as he pulled out of me. His tool was limp. I was exhausted so I didn't move as our cum oozed out of me. Sesshomaru brought is mouth down and cleaned my folds. Once he finished he came back up and cuddled me close. "You are remarkable. Sleep now, my lady of the West." I looked at his eyes. I spoke between breaths. "You don't-need to tell-me twice." And with that, I was fast asleep. Sesshomerau pulled the sheets over us and he soon fell asleep himself.

**End of that scene :D**

_Chapter 11 _

The next morning I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. Sesshomaru was spooned against me. I sat up and combed my hair with my fingers. Sesshomarus arm tightened around my waist. I turned to him and he was deeply asleep. That has the first time I've seen him look so peaceful. I kissed his forehead and moved his arm off. I stood up on the floor next to the bed. I was in nothing but my birthday suit. Sesshomaru ruined my only cloths. The blue cresent moon on my shoulder caught my eye. It glowed brightly for a moment and went back to its normal color. I stroked it with my thumb then I grabbed his kimono shirt and wrapped it around me. I found my shredded cloths. I started the fire again and threw the torn pieces into the blaze. I needed cloths of my own again. My pants and shoes were ok so I could still use them. I scanned the room of the underground house. Then I noticed a small set of doors with a pad lock on it. I pulled out a bobby pin from my hair. "I've seen this done in the movies, lets see if it works." (Click) I set the lock on the floor. If I dropped it I might wake up Sesshomaru. I opened the doors and saw a bunch of weapons and armor. I walked in and closed the doors behind me. As I stepped in I thought of what kind of village this was. Then I saw a set of armor that looked similar to Sangos. Except this one was white and dark blue. I smiled and put it on. It took a while go put in place but it made me look sexy. It even had shoes so I wouldn't have to wear my out-of-style converse. There was a broken price of glass in the corner and I used it as a mirror. I scanned over the weapons and picked out a sword that I was satisfied with. I looked at my reflection again. My hair was terrible. Lifting my arms I put my hair in a braid and secured it with an elastic band I had in my wrist.

I needed something to sleep in at night too. Sleeping in my armor? Well, only if I had to. After searching around I found a plain white kimono. It's perfect for sleeping. I gathered it and folded it over my arm along with Sesshomarus shirt. I walked out to see Sesshomaru already awake. "Where did you find that?" I set his shirt next to the rest of his armor. "There was a locked set of doors over there. I broke the lock and when I got inside I found a bunch of weapons and stuff. "Why are you wearing it? You won't be fighting anything." I glared at him. "You ripped most of my cloths apart. I had to wear something. And what do you mean I won't be fighting? I killed 3 men in one day and I never used a sword until the day I was kidnaped." I folded up my sleeping kimono with my other things. Sesshomaru got out of bed and started to get dressed. "You do realize what has happened to you." I was puzzled. "Huh?" He was fully dressed on his armor again and looked as beautiful as ever. "You are carrying my heir in your belly." He walked over and placed a hand on my stomach. "I'm pregnant!" My eyes widened as I looked at where he placed his hand. I tried to stay calm. "Well it's gonna be 9 months till I have to bring this kid into the world." Sesshomaru shook his head. "That is for humans. For demons its a 3 month process. But you will birth a half demon child and thats a 6 month process. "You don't say." My voice trembled. "Are you nervous?" He held me close. "No, I'm scared. Scared of what will happen during the pregnancy. Scared if the baby or me will die. Scared of-" He cut me off. "You don't have to be scared. I will keep you safe. The baby will be strong and you have become strong with some of my power. But there will be demons after you. For example, demons may not be happy I chose a human as lady of the West and kill you , our child, or both. Others my kidnap you for ransom and hold you hostage. You must stay near me. Do you understand?" I slowly nodded. "The sooner we get to my castle, the better."

Then we started getting ready to go. Sesshomaru stepped outside. "Jacken." The green demon came running out. "Yes m'lord." He bowed before him. "How was your night?" Jacken stood up. "I went out with Rinn as you instructed. But I sensed your barrier and had to keep Rinn from finding out. I was able to convince her to sleep outside under the stars." Sesshomaru nodded. "Good work Jacken. Where is Rinn?" Jacken pointed to the woods. "She has gone to get food." Sesshomaru turned back to the cave enyrance. I had packed what cloths I had left into a carrying sack and walked out into the morning sun. Jacken was in awe. "Who is this?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I'm the same bitch from before." I glared at Jacken. "You can't be! You-" I heard enough. I kicked Jacken and he flew through the air screaming as he landed in the dirt. Then Rinn came out into view with a bunch of mushrooms. "Good morning Josie! Sense we are both humans so I picked extra, will you share with me?" I smiled and picked her up. "Of course I will. Thank you." We started eating. I attached my sack to Ah-Uns saddle. Sesshomaru started walking. Rinn pointed after him. "Lets go Josie!" I nodded. I held Rinn in one arm. She was really light or I was really strong. "Wait for me m'lord!" Jacken came running from behind. (Further ahead.)

_Chapter 12_

"Look there's that poor girl!" Kagome said pointing. The man who 'owned' the demon walked over. "Well I see you like my demon, I could sell her to you." The man said with a grin. Inuyashas ears twiched and he looked over his shoulder to see Sesshomaru and his group were coming their way. The man saw Josie and dashed over. "How would you like to trade? Your girl for my demon champion." The man whispered to Sesshomaru. "Oh hell No! He wont take me without a fight!" Josie put Rinn down and was about to pull out her sword when the man was suddenly electrocuted. He fell over dead and behind him was a black demon horse. "Oh damn." Josie pulled out her sword, the horse's hooves started to have lightning sparks shoot out. "Wait! Don't kill Josie, she won't hurt you!" Kagome said running over. The horse started to transform into a girl with black hair and pale green eyes. "Sorry, this guy tricked me so I'm never shure who to trust." The girl said. "Who are you and what kind of demon are you?" I said putting my sword back in the sheath. "My name is Kia, I'm a uni-demon, my dad was Entei and my mother was a half demon." Kia said. "So are you more or less powerful than a half demon?" Kagome said. "I am way more powerful than a half demon." Kia said. "Don't insult me!" Inuyasha screamed. Kia just smirked. Sesshomaru took my sword away from me. "Josie, do you remember what I said. I don't want you fighting in your condition." I tried to grab my sword back but he was so much taller that me. I truly felt like a kid. "It's gonna be 6 months till that happens. How else can I defend myself if your not around." Kagome laughed at the situation. It honestly looked like a brother holding a toy from his younger sister.

But then Kagome had a confused expression on her face. "What condition is this Josie?" I looked at her and stopped grabbing for my sword. Inuyasha inhaled deeply. "Kagome get away from her!" Next thing I know Kagome is next to Inuyasha. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" He looked at me. "Josie is pregnant." Kagomes jaw droped. "Josie! What is wrong with you!" Inuyasha glared at me and Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru is going to be super protective of her and might kill whoever touches her. Especially you Kagome sense you could purify the baby." I had to defend myself. "There is nothing wrong with me Kagome! Im still me. I love him and I wont leave. When you go back to the future I will be there to see you. The only thing different will be my age. Can't you understand that? Kia looked bored. "I can see there's a lot of drama here so I'm gonna take my leave." Shippo waved bye to her then he asked. "How could Kagome purify Josie?" Miroku answered. "Kagome has strong spiritual power. She can purify something with a single touch. Doing this to Josie would make her baby human. Or kill the child if there is a lot of demonic power." I was shocked. "Wow Kagome. I had no idea." Kagome smiled. "Well, it's a long story. But anyway, Inuyasha. Sense we got a new shard can I go home? I have another test soon." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Fine." Kagome clapped her hands together. "Yea. Come on Kilala." She climbed on the cats back. "And Josie, I expect to see you there." I nodded.

"The date I followed you was October 10th 2010. I will remember." Inuyasha scoffed. "Get going will ya!" Kagome glared at him. "SIT!" Inuyasha went down face first. Then Kagome was in the air on her way back to the well. Sango waved bye to me. "Good luck Josie. Be careful." Mirkou followed. "We expect to hear from you soon." Shippo ran jumped up to hug me. Sesshomaru moved to swat him away. But I blocked him and welcomed Shippo to my arms. "Good bye Josie." I squeezed him lightly. "Bye. I will miss you guys." Inuyasha finally stood up. "Josie. I hope you know what your doing." I waved. "I know how to handle him." With that he and their group was gone. I assumed I would run into them again but it would be 500 years till I saw Kagome, her friends, her family, and my own family waiting in America.

_Chapter 13_

(In the year 2010)

Kagome climbed out of the well with her bag. She ran up the stairs and opened the doors of the shrine. She sprinted out and stopped suddenly when she saw me standing under the huge, fenced in tree. "Josie?" I turned and ran to her. "Kagome!" I hugged her tight. "Do you have any idea how long I've waited to see you!" Kagome loosened my arms and looked at me. "You have to explain how your here. What happened to you?" I took my arms off. "I'm 516 years old Kagome." She looked at me in disbelief. "What! How is-" I showed her Sesshomarus mark. "You mom thinks this is a tattoo. But it have me immortality remember. I was mated to Sesshomaru all those years ago." She stared at the crescent moon. "How is Sesshomaru and your baby. You were pregnant last I saw you." I smiled. "Sesshomaru is the biggest land owner in Japan. He was ruler of the western lands and as time passed and the knowledge of man grew business's wanted to build on his land. That made him rich and as his mate, I lived a very comfortable life with him." Kagome was in awe. "I should inform you that I am a proud mother of 5 kids. They are all adults now." Kagome's eyes got wide. "5! How did you manage!" I laughed. "They weren't all at once silly. I had one kid every 100 years. Goes to show that Sesshomaru doesn't get horny often." Kagome looked interested. "Who are your kids?" I gladly answered. "Hidekazu is the eldest. He was the one you remember me pregnant with. Toshimi was our first girl. Then I had a couple boys, Katsuaki and Katsuya. Finally we had Mahiru, our youngest girl so far." Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin. "Katsuaki and Katsuya! The are one of the top bands in the music industry! I even have some of their songs!" I smiled proudly. "They got the idea of making music when I let them play with my iPod one day. The played all the songs I had as often as they could. And incase your wondering, I was able to charge it with Kia's help until the proper chargers were invented." She laughed.

"Wow. How is Kia?" I tried to concentrate. "She hung around from time to time when Hidekazu was little but I really don't know where she went." Kagome nodded. "Hope shes ok. And I knew Hidekazu was heir to Sesshomerau but I had no idea he would be so famous." I giggled. "He made Sesshomaru proud. He will eventually take Sesshomarus place but I don't know when Sesshomaru will step down. Whenever I text him about it he says we will discuss it later." Kagome smiled. "When did Sesshomerau het a phone?" I concentrated. "I think he got his in like 2007." Kagome nodded. "Anyway, isn't Toshimi one of the top designers in the world! I love her cloths even though I can't afford them." I answered cooly. "I can hook you up. But I'm really proud of her. She even made cloths for the whole family." Kagome squealed. "Really! I'd love some of her designes. And I can forget Mahiru! She's a professional composer right?" I nodded. "Yep. She works with Katsuaki and Katsuya on their songs a lot. She played with her brothers when she was growing up and liked how my iPod sounds. Mahiru composes for a lot of other idols too." Kagome looked stars truck. "Wow! I can't believe all these famous people came from you and Sesshomerau! Oh, what happened to Rinn and Jacken." I smiled again. "Jacken is still Sesshomarus servant. And Rinn is married to Hidekazu." Kagome was acting like a fan girl. "Amazing! Rinn is still alive!" I nodded. "They did the whole mating thing and Rinn got her own mark so she could share in Hidekazus immortality." I never saw Kagome more happy. "This is all such good news!" I grabbed her shoulder. "Don't blab about this when you go to the past again. That can seriously screw up the future. You will meet my family in the past. Don't tell them about the present." She nodded. "Of course. But please, you have to tell me what you did over these years!" I laughed. "Alright Kagome."

_Chapter 14_

(Flash Back)

Kagome had left on Kilala and the group left with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru turned on his heel. "We're leaving." I hurried after him. Rinn road on Ah-Uns back while Jacken held his rains. "Can I have my sword back now?" Sesshomaru was still holding the sword. "No." I rolled my eyes. Sesshomaru thought to himself. "Why can't she be like Rinn and just watch the fights." Then Kia came up out of nowhere. "Hay, can I travel with you guys? Im headed west too and it's easier to travel in groups." Sesshomaru gave a simple nod and she tagged along. As we traveled a bit further we heard rustling from the trees. Then a group of bandits jumped down in front of us. A man stepped forward. I guess he was leader. "Nice armor. And a nice set of women. Go bring me what I want men!" The bandits charged.

Sesshomaru went to action. "Josie! Go hide Rinn and stay safe." I nodded and took Rinn. We stayed behind Ah-Un. Jacken instantly helped Sesshomaru by using his staph. Kia did her part and electrocuted some. "Rinn how come demons don't attack us." She looked up at me. "The demons are scared of Lord Sesshomaru. So the don't want to fight in fear of their lives. But humans don't think he's a demon because he doesn't look like one. So they attack and it costs them their death." I was surprised. "Wow your smart." She smiled. "Thank you Josie. You know my family was killed by bandits." I stared at her. "What! How could they?!" She was still smiling. "It's the same reason why these bandits are attacking now. At least demons kill to eat. Bandits kill for fun. I hope Sesshomaru kills them all." I hugged her close. "Well said Rinn. Me too." Then a bandit snuck up behind us. Apparently he saw us and made his way around Ah-Un. "Got ya!" He shouted. Rinn screamed. I stood up and without thinking I stretched my hand out to hit him. Everyone watched as my hand glowed green. Then I stared in horror as he started screaming and melting into a human puddle before me. I looked at my hands and giggled. "This is cool!" The voice that came from my mouth did not sound like me. Sesshomaru watched as my hand glowed again and a green whip like light flew from my finger tips. I slashed it some of the bandits and their heads came clean off their shoulders. There were only about 30-40 bandits to start with. Now they all lay dead. Kia turned to face me. "I didn't know you could do that Josie!" I stared at my hands again. "Neither did I." My voice was normal again. No sooner had I said that, Sesshomaru was in front of me. I felt scared. But I didn't want to show it. "Josie." I looked up at him. "I am surprised that you were able to use this power. I believe this is the power of the baby." I looked at my belly.

"How is this possible?" He placed his hand on my stomach. I felt a burst of power go through me. "Remember you are carrying a half demon. Depending on which parent is demon, their powers as a child can vary. I believe this one will inherit my poison claws." I looked up at him again. "So if it was your power, how was I able to use it?" He removed his hand. "A child wants to protect its mother." With that said he started walking again. Rin climbed on the dragon and I grabbed the rains this time. Jackan was in shock of what had happened. Kia hit his head. "Stop hanging with your mouth open!" She started to follow the group. "I'm coming m'lord!" Jacken hurried after us. It took about a month to get there. But finally, after hours of traveling on foot and flying over the vast amount of western land, we reached Lord Sesshomarus castle. I started to have the typical signs of pregnancy and that worried Sesshomaru. Kia went her own way after we landed but said she would keep in touch. I waved bye. Then I was in awe of the castle. We were welcomed inside but I was stopped my a servant. She looked like an otter. Sesshomaru pushed my cloths off my left shoulder. The otter demon screamed. "Rejoice! The lady of the west had arrived!" I was welcomed with everyone else and I walked in. Another servant who looked almost human came up to me. She was pretty. "Greetings my Lady. I am Chikako. I will be your lady in waiting. Shall we change you out of that armor?" I covered my shoulder and did a backwards glance to Sesshomaru who was lingering by the front gate. I smiled at my new Lady in waiting. "Yes please."

Sesshomaru started thinking to himself. "Demons will come. That is a fact." The otter demon came up to him. "What troubles you m'lord?" Sesshomaru stared into to woods that encircled the castle. "Put a barrier around the castle." The otter bowed. "It shall be done." He turned on his heel and walked into the castle. Shortly after everyone was inside, a bright blue barrier made a dome over the castle. I found Sesshomaru sitting by a window. Looking out myself I saw it. "What is this dome thingy. You trapping everyone here?" He answered plainly without looking at me. "Josie, It's a barrier to protect you from attacks." I nodded. "It's that whole me-being-lady-of-the-west deal right?" He finally turned around. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at my sight. I was wearing a silk black kimono detailed with butterflies all over it. It was tied back with a solid red sash pulled into a bow. My hair was left mostly down but had a few gold ornaments holding the short prices out of my face. I had a light amount of powder on my face and my lips were painted red. My feet were covered by the kimono but I had special slippers on. Sesshomaru looked stunned. I stared back at him. "What? Chikako dressed me in this." He stood up and held both my hands in his. "You look wonderful." I smiled. "Soon you'll start saying I'm fat when I'm rounded with your kid." He kissed me softly. "How could you think I would say that?" Then I started laughing. "What's so funny Josie?" I pulled myself together. "You kissed me with lipstick on. Now your lips are red too!" Then for the first time ever I heard Sessomaru laugh.

_Chapter 15_

After 5 months had gone by I needed to go out. The castle was nice and I enjoyed spending the days with Rinn and servants and spending the nights with Sesshomaru. But I missed the sun and the breeze and lying on the ground watching the stars. Sesshomaru didn't like the idea very much, the baby was due any day now. "If I stay in this place another day I'm going to explode!" I said with my hands on my hips. Sesshomaru wasn't in the mood to fight , a walk couldn't hurt and if anything attacked he would kill it easily. I was wearing a special kimono made for me to wear during the lady months of my pregnancy. We walked along the trail that led to a beautiful lake. The sun was in its evening setting and the yard was bathed in orange pink light. Sesshomaru stopped and put his hand on his sword. "At last you've come, Lord Sesshomaru." A voice said. Then a pack of female dog demons came out from threes in front of them. Once I saw them I said. "Its just a bunch of bitches." Sesshomaru pushed me behind him. "Why do protect a mortal!" One of the demons cried. One of the demons began to charge forward when a lightning bolt struck the ground in front of the demon, she yelped in alarm. "Kia ?" I turned to see a black demonic horse with electricity flicking out of its mane. Kia nodded and knelt to the ground. I got the message, I would take a lift on her and escape unharmed. I sat on Kia's strong back. Kia rose to her feet and raced off.

One of the other dog demon bitches began to chase us but Sesshomaru blocked their path. I was amazed that Kia was so fast. Soon the castle came into view. Then 4 female dog demons came out in front of us. Kia opened her mouth and hit all three with a lightning bolt. "Thanks." I breathed after getting off the demonic horse's back. Kia nodded and took off into the woods. Chikako came out instantly to help me inside. Sesshomaru watched as the pack ran away in pain. He raced back to the castle. I was waiting there. Together we walked inside. Sesshomaru dismissed Chikako and walked me back to his bedroom. I sat on the bed. "God I hate being a woman!" I stared at my stomach that stuck out over my hips. Sesshomaru smiled. "If you weren't a woman, I wouldn't have mated with you." I smiled back. He kissed my forehead. "What should we name the kid. We never decided." Sesshomaru placed his hand on my belly. "It's going to be a boy." He was powerful enough to see that? I guess so. And with the power I've seen him use I trusted his words. "Awwww. My little boy." Sesshomaru placed his head next to my stomach. "His name will be Hidekazu." I pouted. "Why do you get to decide all of a sudden! You don't have to birth him! I do! I should have a share in the name." He stared at me. "This child will be the one to inherit my life's work. And everything I work to build in the future. It's important I give his name." I glared back. "Fine Sesshomaru. But I will handle the names after this." He moved to sit next to me. "And what do you know about Japanese names?" I couldn't answer to that well. "Don't mock me. I come from a different time and a different country. But our kids will grow up in Japan so I guess it makes sense to give them appropriate names." He nodded. "I got it. I can get name info easily from servants or vassals. You can name the boys and I can name the girls. Deal?" He made a small smile. "Deal. Now rest up. Your going to need energy for birthing."

I nodded and lay down. Sesshomaru tucked me in and then lay next to me. "Don't you have to work on stuff? You are a Lord after all." He spooned against me. "Your more important. Besides, the baby may come at any time and I want to be there to help you through it." I smiled. "Thank you Sesshomaru." We went to sleep and it was dark outside with a full moon when I opened my eyes again. I woke with a rush of something wet between my legs. I sat up quickly. It seems Sesshomaru had gotten up to do something and wasn't in bed. I'm sure he was close by. I needed him. The baby was coming now! "SESSHOMARU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He had to have heard me with his sensitive ears. Chikako and Sesshomaru came running in. Sesshomaru was at my side instantly. "Josie, are you alright?" I held my belly. "Baby's coming!" I don't exactly remember what happened next but I was in a room on my back. There were 2 other demons there. I guess they were there to help with the birthing. They looked human but I knew they weren't. They didn't smell human. Chikako was there holding one hand and Sesshomaru was not there. "Josie can you hear me." I opened my eyes more to look at her. "Yes Chikako. Where is Sesshomaru?" Chikako was still holding my hand. "Men are not slowed inside this room." I tried to sit up. "Oh hell no! You bring that son of a bitch in here NOW!" Chikako looked worriedly at me. "Lady Josie I can't-" I cut her off. "Chikako, as Lady of the west I command you to bring me my Sesshomaru!" She looked scared. "Yes Lady Josie!"

_Chapter 16_

The she rushed out of the room. She came back with Sesshomaru shortly after. He came up to me and took my outstretched hand. "Josie why did you ask to have me here? Men can be in here." I stared into Sesshomarus gold eyes. "Sesshomaru I come from a day and age completely different from now. My father was there when I was born. You are going to be here when our kid is born!" Chikako was talking with the other demons. I felt an awful pain and I screamed. I heard one of the other demons say it was a contraction? Chikako came up and took my other hand. "Lady Josie you have to start pushing." I did as instructed. My eyes were clenched shut. The time I spent lying there was unknown to me. Then I heard crying. My eyes opened to see a tiny little baby in the arms of the demon nurse. My afterbirth was finally out then Chikako spoke to me.

"It's a boy Josie. Those 2 are going to wash him." I tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by Sesshomaru. "Let me see him! I don't care if he's bloody! Give him to me! Cord and all!" Sesshomaru nodded to the demon nurse who had wrapped him in a white blanket. My arms stretched to hold him. I finally held my first child. He cried and I could see flight sight of fangs. "You were right Sesshomaru. I finally have my little boy." I smiled at the baby in my arms. His eyes opened and he stared up at me. "Happy birthday Hidekazu. Welcome to the world." Hidekazu had big blue eyes. I hope they stay that color. His hand reached up and I let him hold my finger in his tiny palm. Chikako smiled. "May we wash him now Lady Josie?" I looked at her. "Yes Chikako. You will watch over him until he is bright back to me." Chikako nodded and held her arms to hold Hidekazu. I looked down at him quickly and kissed his forehead. I handed him to Chikako. She took him and the 2 other demons followed. Sesshomaru hugged me. I hugged back and I kissed him. He took a cloth and dried the sweat off my forehead. I looked at his hand. It was purple from where I held his hand. "My god did I hurt you?" Sesshomaru cupped my face. "No Josie. I'm fine. You were marvelous." Then Chikako came back with Hidekazu. "It's your turn to hold him Sesshomerau." I gestured Chikako to pass our boy into his one arm. He held Hidekazu who had short white silver hair and the crescent moon mark on his forehead. I dismissed Chikako and she left the room with a bow.

Sesshomaru looked down at him. He couldn't help but smile. Hidekazu reached up and pulled on some of Sesshomarus long hair. Sesshomaru tried to pull his hair free from Hidekazus tiny hands. But the little tyke wouldn't let go. I laughed. Then after hours of lying down I stood up. I was still in the pregnancy kimono. I felt a little dizzy at first but recovered quickly. I grabbed Hidekazus hand gently and pulled Sesshomaru's hair from his fingers. "He's going to be a strong one." Sesshomaru handed him back to me. I laughed. "No kidding. No pulling on hair Hidekazu." I tapped his nose lightly with my finger. He whimpered at me. "See. He's sorry." Sesshomaru patted Hidekazus head. "Look, daddy forgives you." I spoke softly to Hidekazu. My baby smiled at me for the first time. Hidekazu opened his mouth. "Daa..." My eyes widened. "Awwww he said Dad. You were his first word Sesshomaru." I've never seen Sesshomaru so happy. Today. Hidekazus birthday. It was truly the best day ever.

2 years had gone by after the birth. Josie and Sesshomaru had a seven year old son ,Hidekazu. Demons grow faster the humans so he looked like he was seven years old. He had Sesshomaru's long white hair and Josie's blue eyes. Just as Josie hoped, they stayed blue ever sense his birthday. He had Sesshomerau's facial structure minus the purple streaks. Plus on his forehead was a blue crescent moon.

_Chapter 17_

In the morning I opened the door to my son's room. Hidekazu was fast asleep. I smiled and walked over to the window and pulled back the blinds to let the sunlight in. Hidekazu opened his eyes. "Mom? What's going on." Hidekazu said rubbing his eyes. "It's time to get out of bed silly." I said. Hidekazu sighed and stretched his arms. I helped Hidekazu into a deep blue kimono. "Now why don't you go play with Rinn." I said after I combed his hair. "Ok, what about you?" Hidekazu said walking towards the door. "I'll be out in the garden if you need me." I hugged him. Hidekazu nodded and ran out the door. He found Rinn outside. "Hi!" Rinn called when she saw him come out. "Hi Rinn." Hidekazu said running over to Rinn. "I found a waterfall in the woods, would you like to see it." Rinn said. "Sure." Hidekazu said. Rinn grabbed his hand and the two took off. Soon a beautiful waterfall came into view. Hidekazu stopped. "What's wrong?" Rinn said looking at him. "Don't move or the girl gets it." A voice said. A woman walked out from the trees. "Kagura!" Rinn gasped. "What do you want." Hidekazu said stepping in front of Rinn. "Come with me or the little girl dies." Kagura said. "She must mean Rinn." He thought. "Rinn run for it." Hidekazu said. "But what about you." Rinn said. "I'll be fine, just go." He said. Rinn nodded and ran back to the castle. Kagura pulled out one of her feathers and the two took off. After a while Kagura left and dropped Hidekazu on a forest path.

Inuyasha and the others were walking when Inuyasha stopped. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome said. "I smell Naraku." Inuyasha said pulling out his sword. The group ran till they saw a boy. "That kid must be one of Naraku's demons, this will be easy." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha jumped and tried to hit the boy with his sword but all he hit was a barrier. The boy had his arms crossed over his face. "Inuyasha, look at the mark on his head." Sango said. "It looks like Sesshomaru's mark." Kagome said. "Hey kid, do you know Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said. "I don't know who your talking about." The boy said. "Inuyasha you better let me handle this." Miroku whispered. Miroku talked to the boy for awhile. No one knew what they said because they were asked to stand back. Thus couldn't hear the conversation. It was around lunch time when the boy put down the barrier. The barrier was not put in place by Naraku. The boy had used his own power to put up the barrier. Kagome was cooking some stew when Miroku and the boy walked over. "Now then I think you should know who we are." Miroku said. "My names Miroku and this Shippo, Sango, Kirara, Kagome, and Inuyasha." Miroku said. "Could you tell us your name." Kagome said. "It's Hidekazu." The boy said sitting down. Hidekazu was offered stew and ate it quietly. Then he fell asleep near the cook fire that was made. "I wonder." Miroku said. "What is it Miroku." Kagome said as she swallowed down her food. "I think this might be Sesshomaru and Josie's son." Miroku said looking at Hidekazu. "He does look like Sesshomaru." Shippo said. "Then why did he smell like Naraku." Inuyasha said. "Maybe Naraku wanted you to kill Hidekazu so Sesshomaru would get revenge for his son's death. Naraku loves to work with betrayal." Sango said. "That does sound like him." Miroku nodded. "The poor boy, he looks younger than ten. But it hasn't been that long." Kagome said.

Inuyasha spoke. "He is obviously a half demon. Half demons age more quickly than humans in their early years. Then they slow down and have their youthful look until their death." Kagome looked at the boy. "Hay that means Inuyasha is an uncle!" Inuyasha scoffed. "I never thought Sesshomerau would give me a half demon nephew though." Then his nose stared to twitch. "Inuyasha what's wrong." I smell Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said. Then Sesshomaru walked into the clearing. Hidekazu smelled him too and sat up and when he saw Sesshomaru. He hurriedly went up to him. "Father I'm sorry I couldn't protect Rinn." Hidekazu said bowing his head. "He is showing great respect, unlike some people." Miroku said gesturing to Inuyasha. "I am not the one you should be apologizing to." Sesshomaru said. Then Rinn came out from behind Sesshomerau. "Rinn, your okay." Hidekazu said running to hug the little girl. He was only a little bit taller than her. She smiled. "I'm fine Hidekazu." Sesshomerau turned to leave. "Let's go." Sesshomaru said. "Yes father." Hidekazu said letting Rinn clime onto his back. "Hidekazu wait!" Kagome cried running over to him. "How come you said you didn't know about Sesshomaru when we asked if he was your father." Kagome asked. "I am the son of Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Josie. Many demons want to kill me." Hidekazu said. "Does that mean you know where Josie is, can you take us too her." Kagome said. "I'm afraid I must be going." Hidekazu said following Sesshomaru back into the trees. "Goodbye Kagome!" Rinn cried from Hidekazu's back. The made it back to the castle and Josie was waiting. "Hidekazu!" Josie opened her arms. Her son set down Rinn and went running to her. "Mother!"

_Chapter 18 _

I finally held my son in my arms again. "Thank heaven your ok!" But something was wrong. I held my nose. "Good god." Hidekazu looked disheartened. "What wrong mom?" I smiled at him and took my hand away from my nose. "Nothing. Rinn told us what happened. And I finally know what Naraku smells like." Hidekazu looked confused. "But your human mom. How can you have such a strong nose?" I set him down. He reached his hand and held mine. We walked inside as I spoke. Sesshomaru and Rinn followed close behind. "Well, when your father and I met. We felt very drawn to each other. Almost like fate had us planed out. It was one of those love-at-first-sight things. I was kidnaped by a demon and nearly died that day but your dad saved my life. I was indebted to him. I had to repay him. Your father put his mark on my shoulder. And I became his eternal mate. I was given some of his immortality and senses. Which is where my sense of smell came from." Hidekazu was wide eyed. "Wow mom. What other senses did you get?" We walked to my sons room and I sat on his bed. "I got super hearing. My eye sight increased drastically." I picked him up and tossed him in the air. "Super strength." He laughed. Good thing the room had a high celing. As he fell I moved quickly and caught him. "And super speed." He smiled at me when I caught him in my arms. "Your incredible mom! What else can you do?" I laughed. Sesshomaru watched us secretly from the doorway. He must have told Rinn to go play or something."That's it so far but I will tell you something you can do." Hidekazu happily listened as I told him how I was able to use his dads poison claw power on a few bandits. I told him that it was the power he inherited from his dad. That it wasn't my own power. "You protected me from death before you were even born." He looked at me in disbelief.

"So I have dads poison claws! Cool!" I quickly held his hands with mine. "Don't go trying to use them yet. Let dad instruct you." Then Sesshomaru walked in. I knew he was standing there watching. "Hi Daddy!" Hidekazu jumped from my arms. He stiffened up. "Um...hello father." Sesshomaru patted his head. "We can practice later. Josie, I'd advise you not throw him." I laughed. "Sorry." Hidekazu looked up at his dad. "Can we please practice now father?" Sesshomaru got to his knees so he was eye to eye level with Hidekazu. "If you are willing to revive my instructions, we can practice now." Hidekazu smiled. "Yes father." Sesshomaru stood back up and started walking. Hidekazu started to follow. "Wait father!" Sesshomaru stopped and turned to see Hidekazu run to me and hug around my waist. "Love you mom." I hugged him back and kissed his head. "Love you to." I pushed his arms off and nudged him. "Now don't keep your dad waiting. Go!" Hidekazu nodded and followed his dad again. I walked down the hall to the bedroom I shared with Sesshomaru. The room had a balcony that allowed me to see most of the western lands. I watched Hidekazu and Sesshomaru walk out into an open field and practice with their poison claw tricks. I had a family of my own now.

(Flash Back ends)

I spoke in detail to Kagome. I told her about how each of my kids grew. When Toshimi played dress up in my closet. The first song Mahiru ever wrote. Kagome especially loved the story of when Katsuaki and Katsuya found my iPod and started bobbing their heads to my Ke$ha album. I explained that we celebrate birthdays by every 100 years because everyone is going to be around a long time. I told how all my kids became successful and all the history I witnessed. I got to watch empires rise and watch emperors come to the throne. I witnessed the Battle of Okehazama and see Oda Nobunaga emerge victorious. I even met him! I exaggerated a bit over the fact that the Sakoku Edict was unfair. Who doesn't want to trade? The currency system and trade rules were reformed. Which was somewhat interesting. I witnessed the Bombardment of Kagoshima and the Seikanron. Our family stayed out of both as much as we could. I explained how Japan had wars with both Korea and Russia. All three of my sons were asked to fight. I refused to let them fight in World War 2. I knew what would happen and I had to explain to Sesshomerau, my sons and daughters that I was an American and I was a time traveler. My iPod was perfect proof of that. The fact was that I knew what would family and I went to the south end of Japan to get out of harms way. We all watched in horror as the atomic bombs were dropped. I saw all the destruction America could cause. Then I told Kagome about the Soviet invasion of Manchuria. Which was scary in my opinion. And I got to watch the summer Olympics.

_Chapter 19_

I watched the Vietnam student protest and Kagome's flipped when I told her Sesshomaru got to shake hands with Prime minister Eisaku Satō. Kagome stared at me when I was finished. "Wow! Josie, your living history!" I laughed. "I guess your right." Kagome started laughing too. "But how did people not notice that you guys lived beyond reason?" I stared at her. "We just changed our images and our names. It's easier than you think." Kagome nodded. "So how did you come to find me?" I crossed my arms. "I thought you would never ask Kagome." I cleared my throat. "I was pregnant when you left. After I had my first kid I waited 498 years. It was finally the year 2009. One more year and you would meet me. Once 2010 rolled along I kept watch over the Higurashi shrine until I showed up. Once the plane landed and I arrived in Japan, I spied on myself. It was weird watching myself go through the day when I was settled with you and your family. And I watched you go back and fourth between the well and the house. Then the fateful day arrived. October 10th. I watched myself go into the building that housed the well and I slammed the doors. I knew that the old me wouldn't come out so I stepped out of hiding and walked into the house as though nothing had happened. Then I waited a couple days for you to come out of the well again and here we are." Kagome clapped her hands. "Great planning Josie. What did Sesshomaru think?" I smiled widely. "We already discussed it. We know our plan." Kagome looked confused. "What plan?" I spoke cooly. "Well first I finish my exchange student study in Japan. Then I have to deal with my parents. What we'll do is Sesshomaru will escort me back to America. Once I'm back with my family Sesshomerau will lay low until I text him what college I go to. My parents don't know that I'm immortal so they will still think I need education. Anyway, Sesshomerau will enroll in the college with me and at some point I introduce him to my patents as my boyfriend. He honestly thinks my plan is silly but it is perfect to fool my parents." Kagome spoke with a quiet voice. "Why not tell them your situation." I uncrossed my arms. "They wouldn't believe me if I told them. Anyway lets go inside. Your mom is making dinner."

The two of them walked inside and enjoyed the evening to the fullest. After the first semester of school was over Josie started at the school with Kagome. Josie met all Kagome's friends and enjoyed her studies in Japan. She aced everything in school because she had lived through most of what was taught. Eventually term was over and Josie's exchange student visit had to end. She packed everything up and the Higurashis helped load it onto the car. Sota hugged Josie goodbye sense he couldn't go to the airport. The grandfather was staying behind to watch over Sota. He shook Josie's hand. "I really enjoyed your visit Josie. I hope I see you again soon." Josie smiled. "Thank you. I'll miss you guys." Josie got into the family car with Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome. They drove to the airport. Sesshomaru was already there waiting. When they got there Mrs. Higurashi helped Josie find the correct plane. Her other bags were already taken to be put on the plane. Then they said their goodbyes.

"We really will miss you Josie." Mrs. Higurashi hugged me. "And be careful with that tattoo." I hugged her back. "Thank you Mrs. Higurashi. I will." I let go and turned to Kagome. "I'm gonna miss you girl." I hugged her tight. Then whispered in her ear. "Your gonna see me again in the past. Remember what I told you." Kagome gave a small nod. "I'll miss you too Josie. We'll keep in touch." I let her go. "Definitely." I waved bye as I boarded the plane with my carry-on bags. I looked for my seat. Sesshomaru bought us first class seats. I showed my ticket to the attendant and I was taken to the first class area. I looked around and found Sesshomaru in the seat next to mine. We had to hide the fact that we were immortal do we changed our identities every 10-20 years. Sesshomaru even hired secret make up artists to help. I changed my look back to the way I had it 500 years ago. So I looked the same way I did when me and Sesshomaru met. But Sesshomaru on the other hand looked really different. He hated hair dye so he always kept it his natural silver color. But I looked at him now and his hair was really short. He wore a typical business suit and had make up covering his crescent moon and the purple streaks on his cheeks. He was playing the roll of Satoshi. At 20 years old he was going to study for college in America. Satoshi is current owner of the western territory in Japan. He is the son of the late Etsushi. Sesshometau changes his appearance pretending to be the heirs of his family. So either way he is still Lord of the western lands. Hidekazu is his second in command and will eventually take the roll of [The western Lord]. He gave me the window seat so he got out and let me pass after putting my carry-on bags over head. I finally sat down. "Hello Satoshi." Sesshomaru turned to me. I saw he was wearing his green contacts for this roll.

_Chapter 20_

"You can still call me Sesshomaru in private." I stared back at him. "But is not private. We're on a plane filled with people." He nodded. "Good point. But there are hardly any people on first class. Anyway according to your plan I have to become your boyfriend in whatever college you pick?" I nodded. "It's to please my parents. After we graduate we can go home to Japan." Sesshomaru pretended to be interested in a magazine that he had open. "Why don't we get married and have a human wedding after graduation? That should please your parents. Then we can go home and say we can't visit because of expenses. We wait a while and then they will be dead." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Good plan." I looked at the foggy sky through the window of the plane. "It was on a day like this when Mahiru had her first fight." I thought.

(Flash Back)

Sesshomaru, our children, and I were travailing to a house in the mountains, too many demons were showing up and attacking for our liking, we were well protected but it was scaring Mahiru. Who was only six years old making her the youngest. She looked like she was about 14 though. This would be a nice get away. Plus the children would see snow. So we left early in the morning, Rinn and Jaken stayed behind. It was about three day journey to the house but we got there before it was too late. After our first night Mahiru wanted to walk around the woods. No way I was going to let her go by herself, so I put her hair into a long white braid that went over her shoulder, her crescent moon still showed on her head. According to Sesshomerau, she looked a lot like his mother. I bundled her up and the two of us walked out. "We won't go to far ok." I said looking at Mahiru. We soon came to a small field that was covered in snow. Mahiru ran into the snow and rolled around in it. That's when a human child ran out into the field. I though maybe he was nice but he proved me wrong in two seconds.

The boy saw Mahiru and made a snowball then through it right at her head. The snowball smacked her hard. Mahiru whirled around and yelled "What was that for you big jerk!" The boy smiled. "I can do what ever I want, my dad is a powerful lord." The boy sneered. Mahiru made a snowball and breathed on it, but instead of melting it got harder. "So she's got ice powers." I thought. Mahiru through the iceball right into the kids eye. So hard he got a black eye. The kid started to cry really loud. Suddenly three buff guards came. When they saw the kids black eye and Mahiru smiling proudly they charged. "O hell no." I said. In a flash I was I front of Mahiru. The guards didn't stop. "Mahiru put a barrier around yourself." I said. When the guards saw that they ran harder. In one swift movement I punched all three, and they all fell down. I wasnt taking chances. I kicked all three in the balls. I spoke out loud. "Next time anyone tries to hurt my child I will rip out their eyes, and shove them down their throat so they can watch me tear it open!" The kid stared wide eyed then turned on his heal and ran. That should show them. I looked at my daughter. "Let's go back home." I said. She took down her barrier and I started hugging Mahiru.

(Flash Back end)

The event made me smile. I layed my head on Sesshomaru's shoulder and fell asleep, I don't know why but long travels made me sleepy.

Later on in the flight I felt something on my lips. I opened my eyes to see Sesshomaru was kissing me. I kissed back. We broke apart and I asked. "What was that all about?" He smiled. I was the only one who ever saw him smile like this. "We're here. The announcer just finished. And you looked so peaceful while you were dreaming without me. We couldn't have that so I woke you up the best way I could." I giggled. "I'm gonna have to try that on you someday." Then the plane landed. We got off and Sesshomaru helped me find my bags. My parents spotted me and started to head towards me. I looked quickly at Sesshomaru. "I'll text you later." He nodded and walked off. My parents hugged me and said how much they missed me. My mother asked how my trip was. I told her everything except the part about going back in time through an old well. We drove back to my house and I was glad to be back in my own bedroom. The first thing I did was text Sesshomaru.

Josie: Got home safely.

SS: Good. I found a hotel in a city nearby.

Josie: Gr8! Is it nice?

SS: It's not especially nice but it will work for now. And stop with the abbreviations. Text the whole word!

Josie: Sorry love :) I've always texted that way. But you can't say no to the smiley faces.

SS: Fine (-_-)

Josie: yea =D

SS: :-p

My dad came in all of a sudden. "Who you texting?" I closed my phone. "I've been gone in Japan dad. All my friends missed me and what details of how it went." He nodded. "If that's all whom your texting, that's fine. But no texting any strange demons." I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Dad, demons don't exist." My dad smiled and left my room.

Oh the irony of this conversation.

_Chapter 21_

Anyway I could finally chill out and have time to myself. I looked at all the pictures I took in Japan with my iPod. Including the ones I took all those years ago. I had pictures of Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala. I had plenty of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Photos of Rinn and Jacken. I had pictures of Kia and me together. I had photos of my kids over the years. Hidekazus and Rinns wedding. The weddings of my other children. The day I became a grandmother when Hidekazu had his first kid. And all the other grandchildren I was blessed with. I had a few photos of me and Chikako. Pictures of me on all my different changes of high fashion over the 500 years. Then there were the photos I loved more than anything. All the rare photos ever taken of Sesdhomerau smiling. These were my memories. They were unbelievably unreal memories. But they were mine. If someone else got hold of these I wouldn't know what to do. I felt tears come to my eyes. I didn't want to delete them. I had to hide these. I grabbed my flash drive and dashed to my computer. I took all the photos and put them onto the drive. I put it into a little box and chained it shut with my bike chain.

I locked it tight with a master lock and wore the key around my neck. I'll have Sesshomaru put it into the family safe when we got back to Japan. I tucked it under my bed. No one will take these from me and our secret will be kept. Then my dad shouted up to my room. It startled me. "Josie! Dinner time!" I responded "Coming dad!" and went down the stairs.

A few days later I found the college I would go to. I texted Sesshomaru and he placed his enrollment shortly after I did. I packed my stuff into my car. Including my chained up box I said goodbye to my parents and drove to the college. It was a college that offered a lot of different professions. I went with the whole nursing thing and Sesshomaru went into business classes. Sesshomaru and I were a rich couple do we could pay out tuition in full. College life was a lot like the typical high school drama but with more freedom. I had to get used to calling Sesshomaru Satoshi on a daily bassis. And I learned quickly that there was competition for boys in college. Every school had their jocks and populars along with the nerds and geeks. A group of popular girls came up to me and Sesshomaru one day during lunch. And what was worse is they were all blonde. We were outside on a park bench.

"Hay, your Satoshi right?" One girl pointed at him with a long blue fingernail. Sesshomaru looked at them blankly. "Yes, I am." The second girl smiled. "Ooooo it's a Japanese hottie!" The third girl clapped her hands. "Why don't you have lunch with us instead?" He shook his head. "No thanks. I'm happy with my girlfriend." I was glad Sesshomaru finally said it. Girlfriend. Yes we have been together for 5 centurys but it was still nice.

"What? You want to eat with Her?!" The second girl pointed at me with a long pink fingernail. I can't believe girls like this actually exist. I was irritated and I wanted them gone. I've been with this guy for 500 years! He's mine. I stood up from the bench we were sitting on. "And what wrong with me? You have no right to try and taunt him with things you don't have. All my body has is 100%. You three look like you bleached, tanned, and stuffed your bra to perfection. You over did your make up and try too hard to dress like sluts. And who had the idea to wear platform shoes when your on no such platform? Now back off and leave my man alone." The three of them looked scared. The first girl finally spoke. "Whatever bitch. We don't need him or your sass!" The three turned and started to leave. The first girl was obviously the leader of their group. I took a rock from the ground and threw it at the high heel of her shoe with all my strength. The heel cracked and broke under her foot and she screamed as she fell. She turned and looked at me while her two friends helped hey try to stand. "No one calls me a bitch!" The three went running. And I turned back to Sesshomaru and sat back down on the bench. Sesshomaru clapped. "Way to go Josie. I'm proud." I smiled. Then Sesshomaru kissed me in front of god and everyone. The campus would talk about this event for a while. I didn't care.

_Chapter 22_

After that many months had passed with the seasons. Over this time I fell in love with Sesshomaru all over again. We spent 4 years at the university then after graduation Sesshomaru took me to a fancy restaurant to celebrate. He was dressed in in a black suit and I wore a green cocktail dress. We were set in a private dining room. Sesshomaru reached across the table and grabbed both my hands. "Josie." I smiled at him. "Yes Sesshomaru." His grip tightened. "The years I've spent with you have been the best of my life. And I've been around a long time. The time we spent at this university reminded me why I loved you so much." I blushed. "I was thinking the same thing. I got to fall for you all over again." Sesshomaru gave me the rarest smile of them all. "Josephine Smith. Will you do this demon the honor of being his bride?" Sesshomaru pulled out a small ring box and opened it. Inside was a gold ring that had circular diamond and there were small blue crescent moons on both sides. I bet it was custom made. I gasped when I saw it. I pulled it put of the box and saw a small message on the inside of the engagement ring. I read it aloud. "500 years and forever more. Oh god! Yes Sesshomaru." He kissed me from across the table.

A few days later, I introduced Sesshomaru to my parents as Satoshi. They approved and we were to be married at my catholic hometown church 2 months later. The wonderful day finally came after a lot of planing. Most of my grandparents and cousins lived in the same state as me and my psrents. All my kids came to the wedding but pretended to be Sesshomeraus brothers and sisters. Rinn came too. Kagome and the Higurashi family came to the wedding. And the unexpected guest of Sesshomarus mother came. Thank god she knows tricked to hide her age too. Sesshomaru explained the situation to her and she agreed to play in the act. All my friends came as the brides maids. Hidekazu, Katsuaki, and Katsuya were the grooms men. Toshimi was my maid of honor and Mahiru was my flower girl. I was dressed head to toe on white. I let my mother pick out the dress. Once everyone was seated the wedding started. My father walked me down the idle while my mother carried the wedding rings behind us. My father whispered to me. "I'm proud of you Josie." I squeezed his arm. I whispered back. "Thanks dad." Sesshomaru and my kids watched in awe. My mother set the rings on the alter. I handed my flowers Toshimi. Once my dad let go and I finally stood in front of Sesshomerau the priest began his speech. Sesshomaru took both my hands in his. I wasn't really listening to the priest. I was focused on his eyes. I knew those gold eyes were sparkling behind the flimsy green contacts. I was jolted from my daze when the priest said. "The bride had prepared her vows in the form of a poem." I wrote this when I was at the college. "Oh right. I memorized this for my dear Satoshi." Sesshomaru have a small smile. I closed my eyes and began to speak.

"Seeing you here

Standing before me.

Is this a dream?

Your such a mystery.

So gentle,

With the softness of your voice.

So dangerous,

With the sting in your look.

Captivated by you,

You torture me.

Baby can you see this

Its plain as can be.

I took a deep breath.

I opened the door.

Making that our first encounter,

I will love you forever more."

I opened my eyes and the whole hall was silent. Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "Josie..." I answered quietly. "Yes Satoshi?" Sesshomaru squeezed both my hands. He opened his eyes and kissed me before he had permission to kiss the bride.

**(Vivtory Dance) Its finally done! Review if you enjoyed it! **

**^(^_^)^ **


End file.
